Pokemon Johto: Heart and Soul
by TheRandomStoryteller
Summary: My take on how going on a journey in Johto would be during the time of the HeartGold/SoulSilver games. Follows Ethan throughout his journey until he defeats Red. Features a few plot twists such as having two pokemon breeders as parents and having a special Totodile from a young age that is his partner. Features Pokemon variations. Deviates from the plot a bit towards the end.
1. Journeys Begin Pt1

_The shadowy blob easily dodged the burst of flames, melting into it's own shadow and reappearing as a large shadowy head with spikes jutting from its back like hair. Two hands floated nearby, his claws dug into the small, orange reptile's side, blood gushing out. The reptile was recalled in a flash of red light and replaced with a large reindeer with eye-shaped antlers, including a black orb in the middle of each -Stantler._

 _The reindeer shot out a purple beam towards the ghostly figure, but missed as the figure moved and slammed a powerful fist into the quadrupeds side, sending it flying. The quadruped was quickly covered on a red light. A large blue serpent with small, white wings on the side of it's head and a blue orb on its neck came from a yellow and black ball -Dragonair._

 _The serpent fire off a blast of blue flames, causing the ghost to cry out in pain. The ghost was quickly replaced by another, though the new one was nearly twice the size. The ghost shot out a shadowy blob that slammed into the serpent, sending it flying. The ghost flew towards the large creature and -_

The television cut out.

"Crap" Ethan said as he looked at his clock, it was nearly midnight. His mother was standing at his door with the power cord to his tv in her hand.

"Go to bed" She said.

Ethan decided not to reply, instead just nodding and rushing out to brush his teeth.

In the morning Ethan woke up and put on his favorite outfit, a black jacket with a gold lining around the zipper and hood along with a pair of jeans. He ran downstairs and saw his mother making breakfast.

"Mornin' mum!" He said, "I'll be back in like half an hour!" He shouted, running out the door.

"I know it's his birthday but he could at least let us give him his present before he runs away" His mother said.

"He's just excited, besides it's Lyra's birthday too, so he's probably off to see her" Ethan's father said.

Ethan ran across to his neighbour's house, not bothering to knock he opened the door, "Happy birthday Lyra!" He shouted.

His pigtailed friend stood up from her kitchen table and ran to him, "Happy Birthday Ethan" She said with a smile, "So, did you get your present from your parents yet?"

Ethan scratched the back of his head, "I kinda forgot" He smiled.

"Course you did" Lyra sighed, it was just like Ethan to forget about himself to think about someone else.

Ethan smiled and gave his best friend a hug, "I'll see you later!" He waved, running back to his house. He barged in and shouted, "I'm back!"

"New record, only fifteen minutes" His dad said.

"Are you ready for breakfast now?" His mom asked him as she made him a plate of eggs and bacon.

Ethan rubbed his stomach, "Yup" He smiled and sat down, greedily scarfing down the food, anxious for the present he was going to receive from his parents.

"Before we give you your present, Prof. Elm was looking for you" His mother told him.

"I'll run over there and see what he needs" Ethan said, grabbing his black and gold hat from the rack beside the door, "I'll be back in ten minutes" He ran out the door.

Ethan opened the lab door and walked inside carefully, while he liked the professor, the lab seemed a little eery to the hyperactive teen. He walked to the back of the lab where elm was frantically going through research papers.

"Uhm, Professor?" Ethan walked cautiously up to the middle aged man.

"OH Ethan!" Elm spun around and smiled, fixing his glasses as he did, "Happy birthday"

"Thanks" Ethan said, "You asked to see me?"

"Yes actually, I know that it's sudden but me and my aides are all quite busy so I need someone to pick something up for me" Elm said, "It's just north of Cherrygrove city, my colleague Mr. Pokemon lives in the woods and he found something amazing and he asked me to study it"

"Sure, but I don't have a Pokemon" Ethan said, "And I can't travel all the way to Cherrygrove without a Pokemon of my own"

"Of course" Elm spun around, flicking a switch to reveal a machine with two pokeballs on it, "I have one here for you. Just be sure to ask your parents first, come back once they've said yes"

"Sure" Ethan smiled, running out to return home for the second time that ran in and couldn't see his parents. 'They must be outside with Cyr and Quana' Ethan said to himself, leaving and going around back, 'Maybe the baby's been born'

"Ethan!" His mother called out, "That you?"

"Ya mom!" Ethan shouted. He walked around back and saw his parent's two Feraligatr, Cyr was the male, a large saltwater Feraligatr, nearly twice the size of the standard species with darker tones and more bladed back spikes. Beside Cyr stood his mate, Quana, a Tropical species of Feraligatr who was slightly larger than the basic species, nowhere near the size of Cyr though, and was brightly colored, with it's body plates being red as opposed to blue.

"Ethan, come 'ere, we've got your birthday gift" Ethan's father said. Ethan walked over and saw a Totodile that was slightly larger than average with a darker color scheme, though he had his mother's prolonged snout and large teeth.

"Woah" Ethan reached out to pet the small creature, amazed when it allowed him to pet it, "Can I hold him?"

"If he let's you" His mother said.

Ethan sat on the grass and waited for the Totodile to waddle to him. The small creature looked hesitant at first, but once Quana inclined her head he worked up the courage and went to sit on Ethan's lap, purring softly as Ethan stroked his head.

"Does he have a name yet?" Ethan asked.

"He's your pokemon, why don't you name him?" Ethan's dad smiled.

"He's mine?" Ethan was surprised.

"We told you we had a present for you" His mom smiled.

Ethan looked to the small creature cradled in his lap as it yawned, Ethan could see the large teeth that would one day be able to punch through steel, he smiled, "I've thought of a name, Sobek" He smiled.

The totodile looked up, "How d'you like it buddy?" Ethan asked, the creature wiggled and put his hands up, a -strange looking- smile on his face.

"I think he likes it" His mother smiled.

His father just nodded.

Ethan smiled back at Sobek and as he met the small pokemon's eyes his view changed.

 _Ethan was standing in a large stadium filled to the brim with people. A large Feraligatr -he guessed it was Sobek- stood at his side._

" _Our challenger, Ethan Beryl and his partner Sobek. Ethan has obtained all eight of Johto's badges and Sobek has single handedly defeated leader Clair's Dragonite. Today he comes to challenge the champion for his title. Ethan has made it through many tough challenges, but is he strong enough to battle against Dragon Tamer Lance and pull off a victory?" A voice boomed out, "We'll see!" The crowd roared. Ethan tensed as a figure appeared in the distance, a black cape billowing in the wind._

" _Ethan, it's been a while" Lance called out._

" _Too long Lance" Ethan heard himself say, "How's about we start this thing already?"_

" _Let's." Lance pulled out an ultraball, "Hypellu, stand ready!" Lance threw the ball, catching it expertly as it flew back. The ball release a large blue dragon with red wings, a salamence. Hypellu had a large scar across her left eye, a mark left by an old challenger by the name of Red._

 _Ethan watched himself smiled and produce a pokeball, "I choose you, Zeal!" Ethan threw the pokeball, a large black canine with white horns and a white armor around it's back and sides was released from the ball. Houndoom._

" _Hypellu, let's start things off strong with Dragon Pulse!" The salamence gather a ball of blue flames and shot it forwards._

" _Zeal, Dark Pulse!" Zeal created a blobby ball of darkness and launched it forwards to counter Hypellu's attack. The attacks collided and exploded with incredible force, creating a smoke cloud._

" _Hypellu, use your wings and send the smoke towards Ethan"_

" _Zeal, return" Ethan returned his pokemon and grabbed a greatball from his belt, "Go-"_

He returned to the real world, "What was that?" He asked himself aloud.

"What was what?" His mother asked.

"I… it's nothing" Ethan lied, "I told prof. Elm I'd head back to see him, I'll be back" Ethan stood up.

"Are you bringing Sobek?" His father asked.

"I don't have a pokeball for him" Ethan said, "Plus I haven't gotten my license in the mail yet" Ethan then remembered that Elm had already offered him a pokemon of his own, "Maybe it went to the professor though, he did offer me a pokemon. That reminds me actually, Elm wanted me to ask you guys if I can run an errand for him"

"Depends on what this errand is"

"He wants me to go up to Cherrygrove and grab something for him"

His mother looked to his father, she never went on a journey with her pokemon, instead growing up on a ranch in Alola where she raised pokemon with her parents. Her husband was a gym challenger once though, but he only ever made it to owning seven badges.

"As long as you can find someone else to go with, Lyra or even Travis maybe"

"I'll go ask them both" Ethan said, "Coming Sobek?" The little guy looked to his mother once again, Quana nodding her agreement. Sobek then waddled over to stand by Ethan's feet, "Let's go"

Ethan decided to go and tell Elm that he could go as long as he had both Sobek and at least one other person -who also had a pokemon- with him.

"Hm, why not go with both Lyra and Travis? Travis doesn't have a Pokemon yet, but since you have this guy with you I guess I can give him the pokemon that was meant for you"

"Alright, and you're okay with him coming? I know that your wife is a little over protective of him"

"Of course, how else is he going to fulfil his dreams if he stays here?" Elm smiled, "I'll call him, you go see Lyra"

Ethan nodded and ran out of the lab, Sobek bounding after him on all fours. They made straight for Lyra's house, 'Shoulda come here first' He thought as he walked in the door.

"Lyra!" He called out, noticing that neither her nor her parents were in the main room or kitchen.

"Upstairs Ethan!" Lyra called out, "Be there in a minute!"

She jogged down the stairs, a small blue pokemon following her -Marill.

She saw Sobek and her eyes opened wide, "ISTHATYOURPOKEMONOHMAGOSHHE'SSOCUTE!" She squealed, running to pet Sobek. The little crocodile turned and ran out the door as she chased him, bouncing away on all fours.

Ethan sighed and ran after Sobek, who was darting towards the lake. Ethan ran faster, sliding right in front of Sobek and grabbing him, the pokemon's small claws tearing through the skin on his arms.

"SOBEK!" He shouted through the pain, "Calm."

The small creature continued to struggle until he opened his eyes and saw Ethan. Sobek immediately stopped and dipped his head as an apology.

"It's alright buddy, just don't do it again" Ethan patted Sobek on the head, the scratches were mostly superficial, though he did need to get a new jacket now, and maybe some trainer mesh for under his clothes.

Lyra managed to catch up, her marill still bouncing after her, "Ethan I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare him" She said, kneeling down and letting Sobek slowly go towards her.

Ethan smiled until he saw Sobek's spikes rise, "Sobek, down," Ethan lunged on top of his pokemon, pinning it down just before he could leap at Lyra, "Be nice"

Marill was now standing in front of Lyra, holding it's stubby arms out defensively.

"Tell your pokemon to get back." Ethan warned, "I'm gonna let him up"

Marill retreated behind Lyra as Ethan slowly let Sobek up, "Be nice." Ethan held Sobek in his lap as Lyra slowly approached, Ethan repeated his command as Lyra approached. She put her hand on his head cautiously and he opened his eyes, leering at her.

"SOBEK!" Ethan growled. His gaze became one of caution as opposed to malice.

"Come to think of it, he's scarier than he is cute" Lyra said.

"Imagine how scary he'll be fully grown" Ethan smiled, "So, I have a question."

"Shoot" Lyra said as she sat down, marill curling up in her lap.

"Prof. Elm wants me to do an errand for him, so I'm going up a little past Cherrygrove with Travis and I was wondering if you'd wanna come." He said, "Elm said he'd offer you one of the two pokemon he has left, but I'm sure you'll be fine with just marill"

"Sure I'll come." Lyra stood up, "I'll go ask my parents." She turned around, "And her name is Larima"

Lyra and Ethan went back to her house, she dipped inside and held her index finger up, signifying Ethan to wait.

She downstairs, where her parents were watching television in the sitting room, "Hey mom, dad," She said, "I've got a question"

"What is it sweetie?" Her mother asked.

"I just saw Ethan and Prof. Elm asked him to do a favor for him, and he asked if I wanted to go"

"What is this favor?" Her father asked.

"He wants us to go to Cherrygrove to get something for him." Lyra said, "I know it's dangerous but I've got Larima, Ethan has Sobek, and Travis is getting a pokemon from his dad"

Her parents looked at each other then back to Lyra, "You can go" Her father said.

Lyra's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Let's go pack." Her mother stood up and walked upstairs, Lyra followed closely behind. As she passed the door she ran outside quickly and gave Ethan a thumbs up, then popped back inside.

Ethan smiled and turned to go back to the lab.

 **LINEBREAK**

 _I hope you guys enjoy it, I've been working on this for a while and while my beginning is sub-par I hope you guys enjoy it._

 _Travis's pokemon will actually be a poll on my profile, the choices are Cyndaquil, Chimchar, Litten, Snivy, or Shinx. I will have an 'other' tab also if you guys have another suggestion._

 _The next chapter will be up within a week or so. I'd love to get some feedback on this._

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _UPDATE_

 _I just fixed some grammar issues. That's all. Chapter 2 is almost done and should be out around Wednesday. Don't forget to vote on the Poll, it's up on my profile now._


	2. Journeys Begin Pt2

The red haired boy ran through the woods, a black weasel following him, bouncing off the trees -sneasel. A burst of flames blasted a tree to his left, he rolled away and turned around, "Chill, Ice Shard"

The weasel turned around, ice littering it's claws. It flung it's claws in an 'X' shape and sent a flurry of ice shards towards the origin of the flames. The two heard a cry of pain and smirked as they continued to run.

"Chill, use Icy Wind!" The sneasel turned around and took a breath, exhaling a wave of ice, freezing the trees and ground ahead of him, "Good job, come back to your pokeball for now" He took a pokeball out and shot a red beam at his partner, returning him to the ball.

He rolled under a blast of fire and got his foot stuck on a root.

"Got you now, Silver." A man in a black uniform with a large red 'R' stood above him, a medium sized orange dog next to him -Growlithe- with fire licking it's lips, "You're coming with me"

"TOXIA NOW!" The red head- Silver- cried out, a small purple bat slammed its wings into the man's head, knocking him down, "Poison Fang on the Growlithe!" The zubat spun around, its teeth glowing purple, it flew and latched its teeth into Growlithe's neck, "Now Supersonic!" The bat let go and released a supersonic wave, causing the canine to howl out in pain. The bat was returned to it's pokeball and Silver took off running once more.

Silver managed to get about 100 yards further before dodging a ball of poison, ' _Shit, they have a poison type'_ Silver growled to himself as he jumped over the pool of acid that was in front of him, he kept running, dodging globs of poison every once in awhile.

Silver looked back when the poison stopped coming, only to bump into a man with purple hair, wearing a black shirt with a large red 'R' on it, along with a gold stripe on either side of it.

"Petrel…" Silver paled, Petrel, one of Team Rocket's executive members.

"Silver, you're needed for our plans, you know that." Petrel smirked, a purple ball-shaped pokemon that was spewing toxic gas appeared near the executive, "Koffing, you've done your job." The poison type was sucked in by a red light and clipped back onto Petrel's belt, "Come on out Parasect!" He released a large, orange crab with a giant mushroom on it's back, "Use Spore" The crab clicked it's claws and shook its mushroom, small yellow spores covering Silver and causing the young teen to faint.

* * *

A young girl with blonde hair and a black jacket stood at a pier, beside her was a small black fox with a red tip in it's hair -Zorua, "You ready Ren?" She looked at her partner, "To Johto we go."

The fox flipped and smiled.

"Yea, I'm excited too" The girl smirked, "Watch out Johto, Emma and Ren are gonna take you by storm!" Emma punched the air above her head. Ren yipped loudly.

* * *

Ethan walked into Elm's lab, spotting Travis, a thirteen year old with sandy blond hair and a tan jacket along with a pair of jeans.

Beside Travis was a small yellow and black shrew with a yellow underbelly and a yellow stripe from the tip of his snout to the base of his skull -Cyndaquil- though it was from a family raised in forests as opposed to prairies like most of it's line, meaning that it's defenses were slightly lower but it was faster and had more powerful flames.

"Ethan you're back" Elm waved.

"Oh, Ethan." Travis looked at his longtime friend, then to Sobek, "So that's Cyr and Quana's child" He walked up and began pacing around Sobek, causing the small pokemon to grip onto Ethan's leg.

"It's alright buddy, he's just checking you out" Ethan patted his pokemon's head. Sobek hesitantly let go of Ethan and then got a glimpse of the Cyndaquil and snarled. The Cyndaquil also gave Sobek a dirty look, the flames on it's back erupting instantly.

"Sobek calm" Ethan looked at his partner, it was moments like this that he needed a pokeball.

"Cynder, watch the flames," Travis said, pulling his pokeball out and giving it a wiggle, "or it's into the ball you go"

Sobek growled once more and Cynder held it's snout back, a trail of white smoke coming from it's nostrils.

Travis returned Cynder before it could release it's attack.

"Sorry about that," Ethan said, his hand on Sobek's head, "I don't have a ball for him yet"

"Don't worry about it," Travis smirked, "Our pokemon are rivals, I think that's pretty cool"

"Yea I guess it is." Ethan said, he then turned to Elm "Lyra's packing right now, she's got a marill so she said that she won't need your second pokemon"

Elm seemed to frown at that, but grabbed an empty pokeball, "Here Ethan catch Sobek in this" He threw the ball and the black haired teen caught it, touching it to Sobek's head.

He waited until the ding and red light before picking it up and releasing Sobek once more. Travis also released Cynder and the two pokemon glared at each other.

"Thanks for the pokeball professor," Ethan said, "I'm gonna go tell my parents that Lyra and Travis are coming with me and pack." He then turned to Travis, "Meet in front of the lab in an hour?"

"Sounds good." Travis smirked, "Until then I'm gonna train with Cynder for a bit." He looked at the small shrew-like pokemon and smiled, "Let's go buddy" A small burst of flames popped up from it's back. The two ran off towards the league-labelled Route 29.

Elm sighed, "So headstrong"

Ethan ran out of the lab and to his house. As he neared he saw a fearow rider carrying a mailbag. He watched as the bird swooped down, slowing long enough for the rider to drop something into his mailbox then drop off a similar package at Lyra's house.

Ethan rushed to grab the package from the mail, ripping his letter open to reveal a small, flat machine. Ethan took out his Pokegear and hit a button, simultaneously hitting a button on the card to link the two. A picture of Ethan appeared on the card in the corner. His age and birthday appeared as well. There were eight slots at the bottom, all with different shapes.

Ethan put the card in his jacket and ran inside.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to pack my bag!" Ethan yelled, bounding up the stairs and pushing his door open and running upstairs.

About forty-five minutes later Ethan ran down the stairs with his bag on his shoulders.

His parents each had something for him, his mother had a bag of pokefood and his father had a case of pokeballs.

"We decided that since you're going on a journey you could use some stuff, the food is for Sobek, if you start running low or are going to be away from civilization for a long time then give us a call and we'll transfer some to you." His mother said, putting the food into a storage capsule and tossing it to him.

"And these are just to get you started." His dad gave him five empty pokeballs and ten potion bottles, "Hopefully they'll be enough."

"Tanks mom, dad." Ethan smiled and hugged them both, "I'll be safe I promise. Love you!" He ran out the door, Sobek waddling after him.

Ethan ran straight to the front of the lab, where Travis was already waiting for him with a tired looking Cynder at his heels.

Lyra caught up to Ethan with her Marill, Larima, at her side.

"Ready?" She asked.

Ethan smiled, "Hell ya."

Travis started walking to meet them, "You guys ready to get going?"

Both nodded and the group turned towards Route 29.

Ethan stepped forwards, Sobek at his side, "Let's get going." The group began the trek towards Cherrygrove City, which would be nearly a week long.

 **LINEBREAK**

The first day passed by relatively quickly, the group met no resistance in the form of wild pokemon, though they had seen a few sentret and rattata pop their heads out.

"I wish the wild pokemon weren't so scared of Sobek, I'd love to try and battle one." Ethan groaned.

"I'll battle you." Travis smirked, "Cynder and I spent the last week training so we should be able to overcome the type disadvantage we've got."

"Sure, I guess I'll take you on." Ethan said, walking opposite Travis about a dozen meters, "Ready Sobek?" The totodile snapped his large jaws in response.

"Cynder, we'll show them who's best!" Travis called out as Cynder jumped up and landed in front of his trainer.

Lyra decided to judge, "This is a match between Ethan and Travis, Sobek versus Cynder! BEGIN!" She said with a giggle.

"Cynder use Ember!" Travis called out. Cynder jumped into the air and tilted his head back, white smoke coming from his nose. As he shot his head forwards he released a flurry of red-hot flames towards Sobek.

"Sobek, Water Gun! Get close and use Bite!" Ethan shouted. Sobek fired a jet of water from his mouth and ran forwards, opening his mouth as he neared Cynder.

"Don't hurt him too badly!" Ethan shouted, realising that Sobek needing to be told to be careful.

Sobek complied as he bit down on Cynder, leaving only shallow wounds as he jumped back, avoiding an ember attack.

"Cynder, use Rollout!" Travis shouted. Cynder rolled into a ball and started towards Sobek, who grabbed Cynder and hefted him up, throwing him away.

"Good job Sobek!" Ethan called out, recognising the attack Sobek had used, Rage. It was one of the feraligatr line's signature moves that let it get stronger as the battle went on, "Keep it up!"

Sobek nodded and ran towards Cynder, punching the cyndaquil in the snout but taking a powerful Ember to the face as a result.

"Cynder use Smokescreen, hide and wait until you've got a clear shot then use Ember!"

"Sobek, wait for the Ember then rush in and use Bite!"

It was a standstill, Cynder was waiting in the smoke for Sobek to let his guard down while Sobek was waiting for Cynder to attack.

Ethan was thinking of a new strategy when Travis called out his next move.

"Smokescreen again! Cover the entire area!" Cynder complied, the small embers on it's back lighting up the smoke slightly as it inhaled.

"SOBEK WATER GUN!" Ethan shouted. Sobek fired a jet of water towards the embers, hitting Cynder and sending the small pokemon out of the smoke and onto it's back outside the arena.

"Cynder!" Travis ran over to his partner.

"Ethan wins!" Lyra announced.

Ethan and Sobek jumped in the air, celebrating while Travis gave Cynder a potion.

Ethan went over to Travis and extended a hand, "Nice match." He smiled.

Travis returned the grin and took Ethan's hand, "You too."

* * *

 _Sorry everyone. I know it's been like half a year. A lot of shit's been going on in my family and personal life so I really haven't been able to write at all. This chapter was planned to be bigger but I felt like getting it out before Halloween, which will hopefully be the next chapter as well. I promise that unless something major happens updates will be at least 3 a month from now until the end of the story._

 _There's a new poll on my profile for those of you who are interested in having a say in the story, it's for Lyra's second pokemon which I've decided will be a Grass-type. They're a bunch of choices there so go take a look._

 _Anyways hope you liked it, if you did leave a review, it'll make my day._


	3. Cherrygrove City

Cherrygrove City wasn't very big, but it positively dwarfed New Bark Town.

"It's so big!" Lyra exclaimed, spinning around with her arms out. Larima followed her example but lost her balance and fell over.

Lyra picked her up and hugged her while laughing.

Ethan looked at Sobek and knelt down, "Sorry buddy, but until you're more used to people I'll have to return you while we're in cities okay." He said. Sobek looked at him cutely but Ethan shook his head, "Just until you've grown up a little more." He tapped the pokeball against Sobek's forehead and clipped it to his belt. He looked over and saw Travis doing the same with Cynder.

"He's a little too temperamental for people." Travis said when he saw Ethan's inquisitive look. Ethan responded with a nod.

"So, where's Mr. Pokemon's house?" Lyra asked.

"Just north of here, Route 30 on a side path." Ethan read the notes off his pokegear. Travis and Lyra nod.

"Let's get moving then." Travis said.

"Maybe we should call it a day, stay in Cherrygrove for a bit." Lyra said, "It might be good to plan out our route, they're two paths after all, and we don't wanna end up in Violet City."

"New trainers?" An old man asked, he had a wizened look, long white beard and bald head. He was wearing a blue kimono and a pair of shiny running shoes, "Let me give you a tour." He sped off, moving faster than someone of his age should've been able to.

The group shrugged and followed him. He led them to a large white building with a red roof. The pokemon center, he then showed them the pokemart, a place where trainers can buy pokeballs and other useful items.

The old man then led them to the beach on the western side of the town.

"Once there was a pokemon who stood on this beach, back before Cherrygrove had it's name. The lake was dying, all of the pokemon poisoned. When this pokemon, the legendary beast of water, stood on the lake the poison was gone, as if it has never been there." The old man said, "My father was there when it happened ya know." He continued, "Says that he saw the rainbow pokemon Ho-oh fly over the town right before the beast left."

"Ho-oh flew over?" Travis was shocked, "But Ho-oh is… it's just a legend isn't it?"

The old man smiled, "Legends all have truth to them boy." He then led the group to the entrance of Route 30, "This is the way to Violet City, I heard that there's a pokemon researcher on a side path too, but I've never found his house." The old man smiled, "There's a lot of rookie trainers up this way too, it's great for training."

Travis smirked, "Alright! I'll see ya later!" He waved, about to run off.

"STOP!" Lyra shouted, "We're going to buy some supplies and call out parents first, let them know that we got here okay."

"Fine." Travis crossed his arms, "Hey old man, thanks for the tour."

"Anytime." The old man then jogged off, presumably to his house.

"So, pokemon center it is." Ethan said, leading the way back to the red roofed building.

The inside of the pokecenter was incredible, with TV screens everywhere and multiple large table with people sitting at them. The very center of Nurse Joy's desk, to the left there was four video phones and to the right there was four strange looking computers.

The computers were touch screen, with a strange semi-circle indented in the middle of where the keyboard should be. A green haired trainer walked up to one of the strange computers and Ethan watched him take a pokeball from his belt.

"Well Nitro, it's time to switch you out." He placed the ball in the indent and it shimmered before disappearing. He then began poking at the screen, "And I'll grab Titus as a replacement." As soon as he pressed on another button a new ball materialized, this one was blue, with two red ridges on itm a greatball.

"WOW!" Travis exclaimed, "Those are PCs!" Travis ran over to the machines.

The green haired trainer turned to Travis, "First time seeing a PC?" He asked.

Travis looked at him, "Ya, we just left New Bark Town, there's no pokecenter there."

The trainer nodded, "Well good to meet you, name's Tyler. I'm just passing through because I heard that you can find Quagsire around here, then I'm going to challenge Jasmine."

Travis shook Tyler's hand as Ethan and Lyra walked up to them.

"I'm Travis." He said, "This here is Ethan, and this is Lyra." He introduced his friends, "All three of us are brand new trainers."

Tyler nodded at them, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey Tyler, you said you were training to face Jasmine right? Does that mean you're going for your sixth badge?" Travis asked.

"It's actually going to be my fifth. I haven't gone to Cianwood yet, my team isn't great against Fighting types except for Shyne, but she probably won't be ready by then." He said.

"Think we can meet your team?" Travis asked, " I know there's a battle area out back, there should be room out there."

Tyler smiled, "Sure why not." He led the way out to the back. It opened into a large, probably mile and a half long and mile wide, area of open dirt. There was one other trainer back there with a Charmeleon who was shooting small fireballs but they were on the other side of the field.

"Ok, I'll release them in the order that I got them." Tyler said, "First off, Criton!" He released a two foot tall round hedgehog like pokemon who was primarily green with quills on his back with two large ears on his head. He had a tuft of fur on his head and a long nose. "Criton here is my starter, he's a Quilladin, a species native to Kalos. My father bought him for me on my fourteenth birthday."

Criton jumped into the air, shooting out a flurry of small green orbs, the Bullet Seed attack.

"Calm down buddy." Tyler said. Criton landed and stood beside Tyler.

"Next is Snoopy, my Cubchoo. I caught him just outside of my home town of Mahogany in the icy cave." Tyler released a small white bear whose nose was dripping with a large, nearly foot long, string of icy snot. The little bear sniffed it's nose hard, pulling the snot back in and began to dance around. "I've been putting off evolving him for a bit, Beartic are supposed to be extremely aggressive and I don't want to put my team in danger yet."

Tyler returned Lumber and pulled out his greatball, "Come on out, Titus!" He shouted, releasing a large steel reptile. It's dark gray legs pawed the ground for a second as he looked around wearily. "No danger Titus." Tyler said, causing the monstrous pokemon to plop down on his stomach. "Titus here is a Lairon, and possibly my strongest team member, at least until Criton evolves." He said, patting both his pokemon, eliciting a cute growl from Criton and a large purring noise from Titus that sounded like two steel bars slamming against each other.

"He's huge. Most Lairon are only about five feet high, but Titus here has to be seven!" Travis ran around, looking at Titus with bewilderment.

Tyler laughed, "Ya, I found him while defending Ecruteak from a stampede of Rhyhorn. He was mixed in there, being attacks. Criton and Lumber were trying their hardest but I only had three badges at this point, and against multiple Rhyhorn I wasn't fairing well. Anyways I saw Titus and threw my greatball, knowing that he would take more than a regular pokeball to catch. Luckily he was caught first try, that's when Criton evolved actually." He patted his starter's head again, "So I got Criton to get Titus's ball and then Leader Morty showed up with three Gengar and a bunch of other Ghost types, he drove the Rhyhorn off and that was that."

"Wow." Lyra said, "I guess being a trainer really is dangerous work huh."

Tyler nodded, "It's definitely not easy." Tyler then brought out two more pokeballs, "I caught these two around the same time, Crex! Hiro! Let's go!" He threw two pokeballs out, revealing a tan pokemon with large boxing gloves on his hands and a large white sloth-like pokemon with a red tuft of fur, "Crex is a Hitmonchan and Hiro is a Vigoroth."

Crex nodded to the three rookie trainers and looked at Tyler, "I'm just introducing everyone, I needed you out in case Hiro loses it." Crex nodded and turned to watch the Vigoroth.

"Hiro has a bit of a mean streak." Tyler said, "He was an abused pokemon so he doesn't trust other humans very much." Tyler said.

The Vigoroth roared and glared at the trainers, his eyes locking on Ethan specifically and he sharpened his claws.

Tyler returned Hiro immediately. "Sorry about that."

"No worries, surprisingly it didn't scar me. I guess seeing Cyr and Quana every day kinda made me immune to scary pokemon." Ethan said.

Tyler's eyes widened, "You know the Beryls!" He asked, "I was trying to buy their Feraligatr's baby not too long ago but they said they were saving ti for their son."

Ethan nodded, "They're my parents." Ethan said, " I can introduce you to Sobek if you'd like."

Tyler nodded, "Please."

Ethan pulled out Sobek's ball, "Sobek, let's go!" Sobek stood at the ready in front of Ethan, "He's not too good with being touched yet." Ethan said as he saw Tyler walking up to the Totodile.

Sobek saw Tyler's pokemon and bared his teeth. "Sobek!" Ethan raised his voice, "Stand down."

Sobek took a couple steps back, standing directly beside Ethan.

"He looks strong." Tyler said, returning his three pokemon, "I have one last pokemon with me but she's shy so I'm not gonna call her out right now. She's a Kirlia named Shyne."

"Thanks." Travis said, "We should go give our parents a call now. I'll see you later."

"No problem, have a good one." Tyler said, walking back into the center.

An hour later Nurse Joy had looked at their pokemon and the three had all called their parents, as well as getting three rooms at the center for the night.

"I'm gonna go train with Sobek back on Route 29." Ethan said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Ok, I'll see you later Ethan, I'm gonna go down Route 30 and see if there are any other new trainers." Travis said, taking off.

"Have fun Ethan." Lyra said, "I'll be going with Larima to play in the water."

Ethan ran out, heading back to Route 30.

As he reached the forest and could no longer see Cherrygrove he released Sobek.

"Ok buddy, time to do some training." Ethan said, "I want you to power up your scratches and power up that Water Gun. Then we'll work on something else." Ethan said with a smirk, recalling his phone call with his parent's when his father told him that Sobek may have the ability to use one of Cyr's moves instinctively, and possibly one of Quana's too. His mother also told him that because of Quana's lineage -having multiple Dragonair and even a Haxorus- there was a chance that Sobek would evolve into a Dragon type when he reached his final stage.

Sobek proceeded to scratch at a tree, leaving shallow scratch marks. "Sobek, step back for a second." Ethan said, the little crocodile ran over to him and looked up happily. Ethan knelt down and looked at Sobek's nails, "Can you make them glow again, Scratch attack?" Ethan asked.

Sobek looked at his hands and his nails grew into shimmering blades, they were small, but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

Ethan smiled, "There we go, get that tree, I want you to take it down."

Sobek nodded and rushed forwards, moving faster than one would expect from such a stubby creature. He slashed wildly at the tree, his nails seeming to grow sharper and sharper every couple of times.

It took nearly two hours for Sobek to fell the tree, and he was panting by the end of it.

"Good job buddy." Ethan was proud of the little guy, the tree was easily five feet in diameter and Sobek hadn't given up once, "Let's take a little break and we'll work on your Water Gun." The two sat down, Ethan eating a sandwich and Sobek crunching on some berries.

After a half hour break Sobek jumped up and turned to a new tree, this one was seven feet wide and nearly ten times as tall.

"Let's find a smaller one buddy." Ethan said, but Sobek shook his head and pointed at the tree. Ethan sighed, "Ok, Water Gun."

Sobek grinned his funny little smile and blasted a torrent of water forwards, slamming it into the tree and leaving a small indent.

Suddenly Ethan grabbed Sobek and jumped to the ground as a blur shot past, and a small round owl with large eyes stood there, talon digging into the ground where Sobek was a second before. It was a Hoothoot.

"Guess we're battling buddy." Ethan said, jumping up and allowing Sobek to do the same. "Scratch!" Ethan ordered, and Sobek ran forwards, slashing at the Hoothoot, but the owl took off into the air, dodging the attack.

With a screech the Hoothoot flew down and slammed into Sobek, knocking him down.

"Try Water Gun!" Ethan shouted, slightly worried for his starter.

Sobek roared and shot a jet of water out, plowing into Hoothoot and knocking the owl to the ground. Ethan saw Sobek's eyes glow red as he charged the downed Flying type, nails extended nearly twice what he was regularly. He left three long gashes in the owl.

Ethan immediately took out a pokeball and threw it at the Hoothoot, "Calm down Sobek!" He shouted. But Sobek roared again, shooting a torrent of water into the air. Ethan heard the ball ping and went to pick it up, but Sobek looked at the ball and gathered water in his mouth before Ethan returned him.

"Well, I caught a Hoothoot I guess." Ethan picked up the ball and scanned his thumb on it, "I'll name you Terminus." He said to the ball, which he placed on his belt and began his trek back to town.

 _I'm back I guess. Got my writing mojo back after restarting this chapter about once a week since the last time I wrote this. Hope at least some of you are still interested. Can't promise when the next chapter will be out but I've already mostly started it. Definitely won't be a long one, just covering Travis and Lyra's going ons and having them all meet up. Expect a new member of each team though._


	4. Flitt and Topaz

**_UPDATE AT BOTTOM_**

* * *

Travis ran out of the pokecenter and out onto Route 30. He immediately saw two trainers battling, a Pidgey facing off against a Rattata.

Travis released Cynder, who appeared with a small billow of smoke and flared up for a second. The little shrew pokemon then nuzzled Travis's leg and jumped up.

"Hey buddy." Travis pet his partner's head, "We're here to find a new teammate, we're looking for someone strong. If anyone attacks us you'll have to battle them ok?" Cynder flared up and nodded. "Thanks." Travis smiled.

The two watched the Pidgey battle the Rattata for a while longer. It seemed like the Rattata was losing, it was hard to hit a Flying type without long range attacks.

"Fry use Gust!" the Pidgey's trainer shouted, the brown bird flapped its wings, sending a flourish of wind at the Rattata, whose trainer smiled.

"Goro, jump!" the boy said, holding on to his blue hat as the gust nearly blew it away. The little Rattata jumped into the air, getting higher than Travis had seen any Rattata jump before, "Now use Tree Tackle!" as Goro landed he ran, blurring into a shapeless purple blur and running up a nearby tree, bouncing off and slamming into Fry the Pidgey, knocking it out of the air.

"Great job Goro, now use Hyper Fang!" the trainer shouted.

"Fry return!" the Pidgey's trainer shouted, returning his pokemon to its ball. He walked dejectedly towards the other trainer, taking his Trainer Card out of his pocket.

The winning trainer also took out his Trainer Card, though he didn't return Goro, "Nice match Mikey." he said as the two tapped cards, transfering funds to the winner.

"You too Joey, I don't know how you trained Goro to be so strong." Mikey said, putting his Trainer Card away.

"Well I figure he's gotta be able to hit Flying types if I'm gonna take on Falkner, plus he's in the top percentage of Rattata you know." Joey said, "Let's go to the pokecenter and get Fry taken care of" he returned Goro.

"Sure, can you help me train Akira later too?" Mikey asked as the two walked off.

Joey laughed, "We'll see."

Travis smirked, "Hey, Joey right?" he called out, the two turned around, "Before you go to the Pokecenter you wanna battle?"

Joey spun around, releasing Goro, "How much are we betting?"

Travis thought for a second, his father had given him $300 before he left, "How's about $100 each?"

Joey's smirk widened, "You're on!" he shouted, "Goro battle stance!"

"Cynder, time to battle!" he shouted.

Mikey moved to the middle and stepped back, "This is a battle between Joey and umm… what's your name?" he asked Travis.

"Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself, name's Travis Elm." Travis said.

Mikey's eyes widened a little at the mention of the name Elm, "Ok so umm… This is a battle between Joey and Travis. Begin!" he shouted.

"Cynder use Rollout!" Travis started immediately.

"Goro, dodge with Quick Attack then charge in!" Joey yelled. Cynder rolled into a ball and sped off. When Cynder was a mere foot away Goro disappeared in a purple blue, appearing beside Travis and then charging at Cynder, faster than Travis could react his Cyndaquil was slammed in to and sent tumbling forward.

"Cynder, Smokescreen!" Travis shouted, "Hide in the smoke and Ember on my signal!"

"Goro, Quick Attack into the smoke, use your ears to find him and then go for Hyper Fang!" Joey yelled. Travis could tell he was getting pumped up.

Goro rushed forwards, as he hit the smoke Travis shouted, "NOW!" and Cynder launched a small fireball at the rat, causing it to tumble out of the smoke, landing on it's back, "Rollout!" Travis shouted.

Cynder rolled into a ball and charged towards the rat, knocking it away.

"Ember again!" Travis shouted.

"Goro, Quick Attack!" Joey shouted.

As Cynder inhaled to charge his flames, Goro slammed into him, HARD, knocking Cynder back into the fading smoke.

"Now, end it with Hyper Fang!" Joey said.

"Cynder, Quick Attack!" Travis shouted.

As Goro charged at Cynder, the Cyndaquil snapped towards the rat and charged forwards, slamming his head into the rat and sending it flying.

"Goro return." Joey said, clipping Goro's ball back onto his belt.

"Cynder, you ok?" Travis asked. Cynder flared up, but it was noticeably weaker than usual.

Joey held his Trainer Card up, "Here." Travis pulled his out and they tapped them together. "You can come to the pokecenter with us if you want."

"No thank you, I'll give Cynder some berries and a potion but we're out here to catch a new team member." Travis said.

"You should go for Flitt." Mikey said, "He's a Pidgey that was bred from Falkner's own Pidgeot - Rora."

"Ya apparently Flitt decided that he wanted to live on Route 31. I've battled against him once but he beat us. That's when I decided to come up with the Tree Tackle to take down Flying types." Joey said.

Travis nodded, "Thanks, it sounds like a good idea." Cynder deemed to agree as he flared brightly.

"Well, I'll see you later." Joey said, turning to leave.

"Ya, good luck." Mikey said, following Joey.

"Thanks for the battle." Travis called out. Once they were gone he took out a berry and fed it to Cynder, "You ready to go catch a Pidgey?"

Cynder flared up, noticeably higher than usual." Travis laughed, "Good."

It took Travis half an hour of asking around to find out where Flitt lived, near the Dark Cave entrance.

"Hmm, I heard that there are Geodude and Onix in there, wonder if I should try and catch one…" Travis wondered out loud as he gazed at the mountain. But as he took a step towards the mountain a blur shot towards him, but was hit by Cynder's Ember and flew back, skidding along the ground.

It was a thin Pidgey, with a tuft of red feathers on its head, signifying near evolution.

"You must be Flitt." Travis said with a smirk, he hadn't originally planned to use a Pidgey on his battling team, but seeing how fast this Pidgey was already made him excited, "You wanna join my team?"

Flitt flew up a few feet and flapped its wings, sending crescents of wind, all of which missed Travis and Cynder.

Travis's eyes widened, "Damn it knows Air Cutter?" He smiled widely, "Cynder we have to catch him!"

The Pidgey tackled Cynder with a Quick Attack, knocking the little shrew pokemon down.

"Cynder, Ember!" Travis shouted, "Then Rollout!" Cynder blasted flames forward and then rolled into a ball and shot at Flitt.

Flitt avoided the flames, but Cynder hit him dead on with his Rollout attack, knocking him back into the mountain wall.

"Ember again!" Cynder blasted flames forwards, blasting Flitt hard. "Pokeball go!" Travis threw a ball at Flitt, encasing the bird in a red light. It shook violently for nearly a minute before stopping with a _ping._

Travis grabbed the ball, "Nice, Flitt will be a wonderful addition to the team." Travis scanned his thumb to confirm ownership and placed it on his belt.

"Let's head back to the center. We'll rest up. I want you to follow using Rollout as long as you can ok?" He told Cynder, who flared up and rolled into a ball, following slowly after Travis.

* * *

Lyra stood on the beach of Cherrygrove City. She could see other starting trainers who were playing with their pokemon as well. She took note of a Spearow, a Seel who was playing with a Slowpoke, and she even saw someone catch one of the Wooper that were everywhere in the area.

"Hey, Lyra right?" Lyra turned and saw Tyler standing on the beach, his Hitmonchan Crex standing beside him.

"Tyler, hi" She muttered, "You're here to find a Quagsire right?"

"Or a Wooper. I don't mind doing some training." Tyler said, "You wanna come to the island with me?" Tyler asked, pointing at an island far off in the distance, "I heard thats where most of the pokemon around here live. There's a forest there where a few Electric types live, I guess Zapdos once rested there and it's full of Thunderstones or something like that."

Lyra's eyes opened wide, "I'd love to go. How do you plan on getting there?"

"With my Fearow." Tyler said, "I put Shyne away for now, gonna work with her in isolation later tonight" he released a large brown bird that towered about every person and pokemon in the vicinity, it was nearly seven feet from foot to neck, and its neck was around three feet

long, with a foot and a half long neck. "Hey Vera" He pat her, a sweet sound echoed from her neck.

He hopped onto her back, "Hop on." Tyler held out a hand for Lyra, who took it and pulled herself onto the large bird's back.

They took off into the sky, "HOLD TIGHT!" Tyler yelled. Lyra nodded and wrapped her arms around Tyler's waist. It took barely ten minutes to reach the island, which was covered in forest with a beach around it.

"Wow, it's so isolated." Lyra said, noticing no land bridge or anything of the sort, "Should we be here?"

Tyler waved her off, "It's fine" he said, heading towards the beach, "Just come back here when you're done. If you take more than an hour I'll come find you."

Lyra nodded in thanks and walked into the forest, releasing Larima. "So, there are a lot of Electric types here, I wanna catch one."

Larima squaked and hid behind Lyra's leg.

Lyra chuckled, "Oh Larima, what am I gonna do with you?" She nodded her head and they kept walking for another half hour or so.

Suddenly both jumped as a loud bang echoed out. Lyra saw a tree a couple dozen feet ahead of her fall, breaking a few others as it fell.

She watched as a large black and blue lynx walked up to her, flanked by two medium sized lynxes and four small lynxes. It was a pride of Luxray.

"Larima, let's get out of here, Tyler should be able to help us." Lyra whispered. She took a couple steps back slowly but stopped as she heard the crackling of electricity.

Suddenly a yellow blur shot in front of her, holding its stubby arms out defensively. It squeaked at the Luxray and it growled, with the two Luxio stepping forwards.

"Larima we can't let the Pichu get hurt, she's trying to protect us!" Lyra shouted, "Use Water Gun!"

The two Luxio leapt forwards and Larima sniped one down with a pressurized jet of water, knocking it back but not damaging much. The other Luxio landed in front of the Pichu and opened its mouth to bite down on it.

"Criton, Needle Arm!" Lyra spun around to see Tyler's Quilladin jump over her with both arms glowing green and had green needles poking out. Criton slammed both arms into the Luxio closest to the Pichu. "Now use Bullet Seed!" Criton shot a flurry of seeds at the Luxio that Larima had attacked.

The Luxray roared and stepped forward. Both Luxio cowered behind it.

Tyler smirked, "I could use a Luxray on my team." He took out a pokeball, "Lyra why don't you capture that Pichu, she seems like she could use some medical attention, guess I wasn't quick enough."

Lyra looked down and saw that the Pichu had large fang marks along its torso and was bleeding quite a bit. She instantly grabbed a pokeball and pressed it to the small rodent's head, sucking it up. The ball pinged immediately.

"Tyler don't capture that Luxray. Please." Lyra said, watching as it stared down Criton. "Let's just leave."

"Why shouldn't I?" Tyler asked, "It's obviously powerful." Criton stepped towards the Luxray, eliciting another warning roar that rattled Lyra's bones.

"It's just trying to protect its family!" Lyra shouted, returning Larima and stepping towards the Luxray pride, "We can leave. I'm sure that there are people looking to trade or sell a Shinx somewhere in town."

Tyler put the pokeball away, "Fine. Criton guard us until we're far enough away then come back."

The Quilladin started up it's Needle Arm technique and nodded. The Luxray's eyes began to glow.

"RUN!" Tyler shouted as the Luxray roared and charged them. Criton intercepted and smashed the lynx in the face, knocking it to the side.

Lyra and Tyler ran back to the beach. He released a tall blue pokemon that had a blank look on its face.

"Holus, Mud Bomb any Shinx or Luxio that come towards us." Tyler commanded the Quagsire.

Suddenly Criton was thrown back and smashed into Holus. Tyler cursed and returned both of them while also releasing his Fearow, "GET ON AND HOLD TIGHT!" He jumped on, pulling Lyra along with him. "Vera Aerial Ace we gotta go!" The Fearow immediately dashed off, moving fast enough that by the time the Luxray arrived it couldn't aim it's lightning at them.

Vera landed in front of the pokemon center and Tyler returned her. Together the two ran in and up to the counter, "Nurse Joy! We were out at Thunder Island and met with a pride of Luxray. They attacked a Pichu that she captured and I think my Quilladin is suffering extreme paralysis." Tyler said. Nurse Joy immediately took the two pokeballs and brought them to the back, ordering the two to sit down.

After a couple minutes Lyra spoke up, "How did you know to come rescue me?"

Tyler chuckled, "It was the Pichu actually, she came and grabbed at my pant leg, pulling me towards the forest. I followed it and suddenly it dashed off. I ran as fast as I could but it was a bit quicker."

"So she was following me and knew that the Luxray pride was stalking me." Lyra shuddered to think about what would've happened if the little Pichu wasn't there.

After a while Nurse Joy returned Criton to Tyler, telling him that, luckily, it was minor paralysis and easily cured.

"Well Lyra, I've gotta get ready to battle Jasmine so I'll see you later." Tyler said, walking by her, "I'm sure we'll meet again though."

"Ya. Thank you." Lyra said. She sat there for another half hour until the nurse called her over.

"Pichu will be just fine." Nurse Joy said, "You got here quick enough to save her."

Lyra smiled, "Thank you Nurse Joy." she took the ball and placed her thumb on it, completing the registration process, "I'll name you Topaz."

Ethan walked into the pokemon center right after, "Oh hey Lyra." He said with a smile. "How'd the beach go?"

"Oh it was eventful." She responded, "How was training?"

Ethan smirked, "It was great, Sobek and I need to work on his Rage though, he loses himself in it too quickly." He then pulled out a pokeball, "We also caught a new teammate, a Hoothoot I named Terminus."

"Ya I caught a Pichu, her name is Topaz." Lyra said, waving the pokeball she held in her hand.

"Nice." Ethan smiled, "I'm just gonna ask Nurse Joy to look at my pokemon then you can tell me about how eventful the beach was."

"OH I wanna listen to that story too! Plus I've got something to tell you guys." Travis shouted as he entered the pokecenter, "I caught one of Rora's offspring."

"Rora you mean Falkner's Pidgeot?" Ethan asked, "How'd you do that?"

"She took up residence on Route 31. Cynder and I beat her and caught her." Travis said.

Lyra and Ethan congratulated him and the two boys gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy. They spent the next hour eating and telling each other about their days.

* * *

 _Hey so just a quick update, there's a new poll on my profile about the Togepi egg. Since I want the readers to be a big part of the story's progression I've decided to let you all decide who gets her. Also I've decided that if anyone requests a pokemon or gives me an OC I'll do my best to add them in._


	5. Mr Pokemon & Prof Oak!

Ethan led the way down Route 30. Travis was training Flitt, who was extremely stubborn and kept trying to fly off.

"I swear, Terminus listens to Ethan, and Topaz listens to you." Travis complained to Lyra, "Maybe I should just let him go."

Lyra shrugged, "Why not. There are more Pidgey around here. Flitt just seems like he wants to be wild."

Travis stomped, "Flitt why won't you help me battle Falkner!" he shouted a the Pidgey, who was sitting on the branch of a nearby tree.

Flitt's head snapped towards Travis and he flew down. He landed in front of the young trainer and dipped it's head.

"Think I got through?" Travs asked.

"I think Flitt wants to battle against Falkner." Lyra said, "Maybe something happened?"

"Maybe, I doubt it was purposeful though, Falkner is a strong advocate for Flying types, bird pokemon in general. He even had a no Electric-type clause until the League forcefully removed it." Travis said, "Would've had to implement anti-type clauses at all other gyms and they weren't interested in implementing that."

Ethan nodded, "I remember my dad telling me about that. Apparently there was a trainer who missed the Silver League because of Falkner's rule, he went and won the next year too. League wasn't too impressed."

"Anyways, I need to train Flitt for out gym battle." Travis said, "Can you two handle the trip to Mr. Pokemon's house alone?"

Lyra nodded, "We've got Topaz, Larima, Sobek, and Terminus." Larima bounced up and down as if proving a point, "We can handle anything."

"Speaking of Terminus…" Ethan released the owl, who landed on his hat and looked around. Seeing no danger he plopped down off his leg, sitting on Ethan's head.

"I should see how Topaz is doing too. She doesn't seem to like being in a pokeball." Lyra released the Pichu, who frowned and sparked her cheeks at her trainer, "Sorry Topaz. I'll keep you out of your pokeball unless it's too dangerous from now on." The Pichu smiled and hopped onto Lyra's shoulder, rolling into a ball.

Travis had run off onto the Western half of Route 30, where there were many trainers.

"Well, I guess we should get moving." Ethan said, releasing Sobek, "Ok buddy, I want you to activate Rage and walk with us, gotta get you used to it." Sobek nodded and his eyes began to glow and his nails elongated. His fangs too grew this time. "Wow I guess his Rage is getting more powerful."

"He looks a lot scarier than usual." Lyra shuddered and put Larima on her hat.

"Terminus, I want you to use Hypnosis on Sobek if he goes out of control." Ethan said. The Hoothoot cooed in response, hopefully he understood. "Let's go Sobek." the Totodile grumbled and stomped along beside Ethan, causing him to laugh.

"Hey!" A voice rang out, "You up for a battle?" it was a boy a few years older than them, who was wearing a white t-shirt and beige shorts along with a straw hat. He had a bug catching net on his back.

"A Bug Catcher class." Ethan smirked, "I'll take you on!" Sobek stepped in front of Ethan and growled loudly, it was much deeper than what such a small creature should be able to make.

"How many badges do you have?" the trainer asked.

"None, this is only the second day of our journey." Ethan responded.

"Impressive, two days in and already training your pokemon's ability. I'm Donny by the way." the bug catcher said, "Been training for two, going on three, years. I'm training under Bugsy to be a Bug type master."

"I'm Ethan, I plan on going for the Champion title." Ethan introduced himself.

"Well met." Donny produced two pokeballs, "Since you seem to be competent I'll use two pokemon, that ok with you?"

Ethan nodded, "Sounds good. How's a $200 bet sound?"

Donny smirked, "I'll take that bet. Go Spinarak!" he released a green spider that was nearly a foot tall and a foot and a half long. It had a stinger on its head and a black skull marking on its back.

"Sobek, deactivate Rage for now." Ethan said, "You're up." Sobek's eyes returned to normal and he rubbed his claws.

Lyra stood off to the side as a referee.

"No need" Donny told her, "Stay off to the side." Lyra nodded and stood behind Ethan.

"I'll let you attack first." Donny said.

Ethan smirked, "Sobek Water Gun!" Sobek blasted a jet of water forward.

"Spinarak, String Shot on a tree, zip upwards!" Donny ordered. Spinarak shot a web from its thorax, hitting a high up branch. It began to retract itself but wasn't fast enough and was sent flying by Sobek's attack. His web snapped as he tumbled back.

"Sobek, get in close and use Scratch!" Sobek ran forwards, his claws begining to glow as he neared the spider pokemon.

"Spinarak use Poison Sting Long Range!" Donny shouted. Spinarak's stinger glowed purple and it shot hundreds of little purple needles, hitting Sobek all over, though they didn't pierce his skin.

Sobek didn't stop from the attack however, and was upon the spider, scratching away and leaving small cuts in its exoskeleton.

"Sobek jump back and use Water Gun, take it out!" Ethan yelled. Sobek complied, jumping into the air. However instead of blasting water forth, he surrounded himself with water and shot towards Spinarak, hitting it hard and leaving it knocked out.

"Sobek come here!" Ethan yelled. Sobek ran back on all fours. Ethan knelt down and pat Sobek's head, "Great job on Aqua Jet."

"Indeed. That was impressive. Most of the Feraligatr line need specialized training to learn Aqua Jet. I guess it was passed down as an egg move." Donny said, returning Spinarak

"It was. My father's Feraligatr, Cyr, was one of his pokemon he used when taking on the Johto league in his youth." Ethan said, "He got to Seven Badges but lost against the Blackthorn gym, with two of his pokemon dying in battle. After that he decided to give up training."

Donny nodded, "It's hard to lose a pokemon. I lost a Pinsir recently when challenging Jasmine for my seventh badge."

Ethan dropped his head in apology.

"Let's continue shall we?" Donny said, throwing out another pokemon, "Com'on out Venonat!" he released a large purple ball of fluff with two large eyes and two long antennae.

"Sobek you up for another battle?" Ethan asked. Sobek grunted and growled at Venonat.

"Venonat, start with Psybeam!" Donny shouted. The Venonat released a purple beam from its eyes, which struck Sobek and sent him flying back.

"Sobek, Aqua Jet!" Ethan yelled, "Hit it hard!" Sobek flew forth in a shroud of water, hitting the Venonat faster than Donny could react, sending it flying away, "Now ise Work Up!" Totodile growled, his veins enlarging, "And activate Rage!" His eyes glowed and his nails and fangs elongate, "Finish this with Aqua Jet and Scratch!"

Sobek roared, shooting forwards and scratching Venonat while also plowing into it, knocking it into a tree.

"Sobek back!" Ethan called. The Totodile slowly walked towards the downed Venonat. "SOBEK!" Ethan yelled. It snapped the little pokemon from its trace and he ran back to Ethan's side, giving Donny a chance to return Venonat.

"That was some combo Ethan." Donny said as he walked towards him.

"Thanks. Sorry if Venonat is too hurt." Ethan scratched the back of his neck.

Donny shook his head, "It's no worries, Venonat is actually for battling people with one badge so I'm surprised you took it out so easily. You should beat Falkner soon so that you can enter the Sprout Tower tournament in Violet City. It's at the end of the month and you'll need at least one badge to enter." Donny tapped his Trainer Card to Ethan's, transfering $200.

"I don't know if I'll make it." Ethan said, "I still have to return to New Bark Town with a package from Mr. Pokemon first."

"I see, maybe next month's then. There are some pretty good training spots around Violet City and the Ruins of Alph are fun to explore. There's also a chance that you can find some powerful Rock type pokemon around there." Donny said.

"Thanks, I'll look into it." Ethan said. He bid Donny farewell and continued on with Lyra.

"Hey Ethan, I'd like to battle the next trainer we come across." Lyra said, causing Topaz to squeak happily and spark her cheeks, "I should train my pokemon as well, since I'm gonna challenge Falkner too."

"You're gonna challenge Falkner?" Ethan asked, surprised, "I thought you were interested in contests"

"I am" Lyra said, "But I also want to make sure that my pokemon are growing. We have to be able to protect ourselves you know."

Ethan was surprised by Lyra's shift in behaviour, but he chalked it up to the Luxray attack she experienced.

"Alright Lyra. Let me know if you need any help." Ethan said with a smirk.

Lyra smiled and hugged Ethan, causing Topaz and Larima to fall off her shoulder and head. "Thank you Ethan. Thank you" She said into his shoulder.

"Of course" Ethan hugged her back. "Now let's get to Mr. Pokemon's house and back to Cherrygrove." Lyra nodded.

They trekked through the woods uneventfully, until they saw two Bellsprout battling each other. The smaller one danced around a Vine Whip and wrapped itself around the larger one, spitting acid onto it and then slithering off.

"Do you want one?" Ethan asked. Lyra shook her head, "I'll catch them both and see if Travis wants one of them. Terminus Hypnosis on that small one!" Terminus flew from Ethan's hat and hovered in front of the small Bellsprout, releasing a series of flashing lights from its eyes, putting it to sleep. Ethan lobbed a pokeball at the large Bellsprout while it was still wreathing from the other's Acid attack, "Keep it hypnotized Terminus!"

As soon as the first ball pinged as Captured Ethan tossed a ball at the second Bellsprout. It gave no struggles as Ethan captured it. He picked up both pokeballs and held his thumbs on them, "The smaller one will be Karl, the larger one will be Spring." He said, naming both and then placing them on his belt.

"What if Travis doesn't want one?" Lyra asked.

"I'll sell it to a trainer." He said, "Karl seems tough, and he's obviously smart if he can take out a Bellsprout as large as Spring without injury."

"Grass types don't fare too well in the Johto league though, so I'm not sure if anyone will buy him." she said as they walked.

"But Misty's challenge team consists of two Water and Ground dual types, anyone with hopes of beating her should bring a strong Grass type. Plus Bellsprout is part Poison, meaning Whitney's Fairy type team will go down easily." Ethan responded, "Plus when going against the Kanto league, which is necessary for gaining access to Mt. Silver and being allowed to challenge the Elite Four's real teams, Grass is a powerful type."

"Are you going to challenge Kanto's circuit after Johto?" Lyra asked.

"After the Silver League maybe. If I win I get to challenge Champion Lance without battling the Elite Four so I'm definitely going to try that." Ethan said, "I'm going for Champion after all."

"I'll be there cheering for you the entire way." Lyra smiled.

The two walked to Mr. Pokemon's house, which wasn't much further, and knocked on the door.

An elderly gentleman opened the door, he had a large white mustache and was wearing a suit, "Ah, you must be Lyra and Ethan. I suppose Travis is running around? Well do come on in, I have a guest but I'm sure he'd love to meet you." He led them in, it was a small house, with a living room and dining room with a door in the living room, probably a bedroom.

There was another man sitting at the dining room table, sipping on some tea.

"You're Prf. Oak!" Ethan exclaimed, pointing at the man, "You're a legend! You gave Red his Bulbasaur!"

The man laughed, "Yes I did. I also gave Green her Squirtle, well sort of, and Blue his Charizard you know. Not to mention I'm the leading expert on pokemon."

Ethan scratched the back of his head, "Ya I know that too. Sorry it's just Red is my idol and you're the reason he's a trainer."

"Not true, I gave him Bulbasaur but only because he said he'd help me fill out the Pokedex." Oak said, "Speaking of, I have three of my new models if you're interested. You can give one to your friend Travis."

Ethan immediately sat at the table. "Name your price."

Meanwhile Lyra was in the living room talking to Mr. Pokemon.

"So Prof. Elm told us you had something for us to pick up?" She asked.

"Ah yes. It's a pokemon egg, but not of any species I've seen." He said, "And no matter what it won't hatch. It was given to me by… Nevermind that, just please bring this to Elm, he knows more about pokemon eggs than anyone."

Lyra took the egg from Mr. Pokemon and put it in her back, fastening it tightly.

"You don't have to worry, we'll get it to him as soon as possible." Lyra said.

"Thank you."

"Hey Lyra, here ya go!" Ethan ran over and gave Lyra a small green device, as she touched it, it opened up.

 _Trainer: Lyra_

 _Pokemon: Marill; Larima, Pichu; Topaz_

 _Registration Complete_

"It's a Pokedex, I'm doing a favor for Prof. Oak and he gave me three of the newest model isn't that awesome?" Ethan asked, clearly excited, waving his red Pokedex in front of him.

"It is, thank you." Lyra said, a little bewildered. "So what do you have to do for Prof. Oak?"

"Beat Champion Red" Ethan said, determination in his voice and his eyes flashing gold.

* * *

 _Hey all, thanks for reading. Check out the poll on my page, I want all of you to be a part of this story too so I'm letting all of you decide what to do with Togepi's egg. Also if you have any OCs you want in the story send them to me! Or if there is a pokemon you want one of the MCs to catch send those to me too and I'll see what I can do! Next chapter we'll go back and see what Emma and Ren the Zorua from Chapter 2 are up to, and there'll be a fight with Silver who's stolen Chikorita!_


	6. Silver!

Emma was on the boat from Unova to Johto. She would arrive Olivine City port and from there buy a Teleport to Cherrygrove. She was standing on bow of the ship, with Ren -her Zorua- on the ground beside her, working on its Illusion ability. It morphed into a pink hippo -Slowpoke- then into an orange puppy with black stripes and a white mane -Growlithe.

"Good job Ren, work on a Machop next ok!" Emma said excitedly when a sailor came up to her.

"Excuse me Ms. Cadbury, we'll be docking soon you should go to your room and pack your things." He said before walking off.

Emma nodded and ran to her room, Ren hot on her heels. She quickly packed her things -which were thrown all around the room- and made her bed.

"Alrighty Ren, we're in Johto now." Emma had a toothy grin, "Time to complete the Johto league!" Ren yipped, back flipping a few times.

The two left the boat, walking onto a pier in a large city bordering a beach. There were many fish pokemon swimming around happily. Emma noticed a few Buizel playing around with children while a Floatzel watched. She even saw a Gyarados in the distance, diving down on a smaller Water type, though she couldn't see what it was.

"WOAH" Emma squealed as she looked around, "It's amazing!" Ren yipped in agreement. The two explored the city for a while, before going to the pokecenter and up to the counter.

"Excuse me, is there anywhere I can buy a teleport in this city?" Emma asked the nurse.

"Oh, yes up on the roof we have a psychic who specialises in teleports, he's pretty pricey though." Nurse Joy responded.

"Thank you! Emma said, running off to the stairs, going up to the roof and looking around. She saw a man in the corner, a Kadabra floating beside him, lazily bending its spoon.

"Excuse me, are you the psychic who offers teleports?" Emma asked.

The man didn't bother looking up, "Yup, I can take you anywhere for $1000." he said.

Emma fished out her Trainer Card, "Here ya go." she said. The man took out his own card and they tapped, transferring her funds to him, "I'd like to go to Cherrygrove city please."

The man groaned, "Ok" And in a flash there were standing on the roof of a pokecenter in a wooded area.

"Wow, that was awesome." Emma turned to the man, but he was gone. "I couldn't even say thank you."

Emma looked around the city, looking in the direction of New Bark and noticed two trainers battling at the entrance to the city.

 **-Fifteen Minutes Earlier-**

Ethan and Lyra arrived at the Cherrygrove City pokecenter and sat down to wait for Travis.

They didn't have to wait long however, as their blond friend rushed inside and turned to them.

"Someone stole a pokemon from my dad!" Travis shouted, "Apparently he was last seen on his way here!"

Ethan and Lyra jumped up, rushing out of the pokecenter and back towards New Bark Town.

"What kind of pokemon was it Travis?" Lyra asked.

"It was a Chikorita, apparently it was born in Hoenn." Travis said, "Has a couple special moves. Apparently she's pretty tough. Name is Flora." he blurted out, "Dad was gonna give her to Lyra but she got Larima before he could."

"I still would've taken her." Lyra huffed.

"Well that wouldn't have been fair." Ethan joked, "But I guess we can ask Prof. Elm if you can have her once we get Chikorita back."

"I'm sure dad wouldn't mind." Travis said, "He has Kiros for protection, and he's much more useful than a Chikorita that hasn't been trained. Plus Flora was there for one of us anyways."

Ethan nodded, "I'm okay with Sobek, Terminus, and Karl for now."

Travis looked puzzled, "Who's Karl?"

"Oh Ethan caught two Bellsprout." Lyra said, "Karl is the male, he was gonna give you a female, she's a bit bigger and her name is Spring."

Travis shook his head, "No I already have a plan for a Grass type, I'm going for a Jumpluff."

Ethan nodded, "I guess that works, unorthodox but that's what I expect from you."

Travis just smirked, looking at Ethan and bumping into a red haired boy. They both fell to the ground.

"Sorry." Travis rubbed his head as he stood up.

The red head stood up, glaring daggers at Travis, "Move. You're in my way."

"Hey, that's not polite!" Lyra shouted.

The red head turned to her, "Shut it. I don't have to listen to you."

"Hey, don't talk to Lyra that way!" Ethan shouted, pulling out a pokeball and releasing Sobek, who glared at the newcomer with distaste, "Who do you think you are anyways?"

"You think that's a pokemon?" the red head mocked, "This is a real pokemon." he released a black weasel with a red feather on its ear. It sharpened its claws and hissed at Sobek.

"Sobek, activate Rage, Water Gun!" Ethan shouted.

"Chill, dodge, then Hone Claws." the red haired said calmly. "Then Slash."

"Sobek, Work Up then wait for him to get close and Aqua Jet!" Chill scratched his claws together, causing them to shimmer as he dodged the blast of water. He then charged at Sobek, who's eyes glowed red as he buffed up slightly. Once the Sneasel was close enough Sobek wrapped himself in water and slammed hard into the weasel, sending it flying.

"Sobek, Water Gun while it's down!"

"Chill, dodge and use Icy Wind."

Sobek blasted a trench in the ground where Chill was moments before, and was hit by a wave of cold which left frost all over him.

"Sobek, Full Rage! Get in close and take him out!" Ethan shouted. A golden shimmer appeared in both their eyes as Sobek roared, growing slightly as his veins popped, "Now use Dragon Claw!" Sobek rushed forwards, his claws covered by green draconic energy. He slashed at the Sneasel, leaving deep cuts on its chest.

"Chill return." the red head said, he then glared at Ethan, "You'll pay. Go Flora!" the red head released a Chikorita, which was yellow as opposed to green and slightly larger than normal. It's leaf had slits in the sides and was nearly the size of the Grass type. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"That's dad's Chikorita!" Travis shouted.

The Chikorita whipped its head, throwing a bunch of small leaves towards Sobek, which flew hard towards the little crocodile and stabbed it, hard.

"Sobek! Ice Fang!" Etan shouted. Sobek jumped towards the Chikorita, ice lining his teeth. He chomped down on Flora and left ice on the little grass type.

"Flora, jump back and use Grasswhistle!" There was a slight intonation in the red head's voice.

"Sobek, roar as loud as you can!" Ethan shouted. Sobek roared as Flora let a soothing melody out, causing drowsiness in the surrounding trainers, though it didn't affect Ethan or the red haired trainer. Sobek too managed to stay awake, though the golden glow in his eyes subsided, as did the glow in Ethan's.

 _What was that?_ Ethan asked himself _I could feel Sobek's emotions, it was, intense._ "What's your name?" He asked the red head.

"Silver." He said, "Silver Sakki." He said.

"I'm Ethan. Ethan Beryl." Ethan introduced himself.

"Flora, Ancient Power." Silver commanded. Flora jumped, causing a large amount of rocks to fly from the ground and circle the Chikorita, then the rocks flew at Sobek.

"Sobek, Aqua Jet to dodge then get close and use Ice Fang!" Ethan shouted.

As the rocks flew at Sobek, the crocodile surrounded itself in water and dodged the rock before slamming into Flora, chomping down with frozen teeth, leaving even more ice on the Chikorita.

"Now, while he's close use Magical Leaf!" Silver said. Leaves flew from Flora, covered in a purple aura, with a small cry all the leaves stabbed into Sobek, who cried out in pain and fell over.

"Return Sobek!" Ethan shouted, calling his partner back. "Go Karl!" Ethan released the small Bellsprout, who slinked around, "Karl I know we haven't trained much but I need you to try your best, use Acid!" Ethan shouted. The Bellsprout slinked around before rushing Flora with surprising speed, wrapping around it and spewing acid onto her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Flora return!" Silver called Flora back to her ball. "Useless pokemon." He grunted, "Go Toxia!" Silver released a small purple bat, who landed on his head and nuzzled him before turning to face Karl.

"Supersonic!" Silver commanded. The bat opened its mouth and released sonic waves, causing Bellsprout to spin around, looking lost. "Now use Wing Attack!" The Zubat's wings glowed white as it slammed into the confused Bellsprout, sending it flying down, "Now use Poison Fang!" Toxia's fangs glowed purple as it chomped down on Karl, causing it to scream.

"Karl come back!" Ethan returned the Bellsprout, he took out Terminus's pokeball, "This is it buddy. Let's do this." He released the owl. "Hows about we make a wager? Winner gets Flora."

"If I win I take that Totodile." Silver said, "And you don't tell anyone you saw me."

Ethan looked at Sobek's ball, he sighed, "Deal."

"Ethan no!" Travis shouted, "It's not worth your partner!"

"Ethan don't make that deal!" Lyra cried, "What if you lose?"

"I won't." Ethan said, "Terminus use Hypnosis!" Terminus flashed his eyes and put the Zubat to sleep. "Now use Confusion!" The Hoothoot's eyes flashed again, this time sending a shimmering purple and pink wave of energy at Toxia, knocking her out.

"I believe that's my win." Ethan said. Silver threw Flora's pokeball at Ethan.

"She's useless anyways." Silver said, walking off as Ethan caught the ball.

"Hey you! Wait right there!" Travis yelled, running after Silver.

The red head turned around and punched Travis in the face, knocking him to the ground, "Run after me again and you'll get much worse." He threatened before turning around and continuing on.

Lyra skid on the ground next to Travis, as did Ethan. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Ethan held out his hand and helped Travis up.

"I'm fine, let's go see my dad." Travis said, "And next time he shows up I'm going up against him."

They walked back to New Bark Town uneventfully. They saw Officer Jenny pulling up outside of Prof. Elm's lab, along with two other officers. They walked inside.

"Let's go!" Travis shouted, running into the lab. Ethan shrugged at Lyra and they followed after him.

Inside they were stopped by the two male officers, "Sorry crime scene, you'll have to leave." One of them said.

"I got the stolen Chikorita back." Ethan said, "We ran into the thief and I battled him, I even got his name. These two were with me."

The cops looked at each other before stepping aside, "Go see the chief."

The three teens walked further into the lab, where Prof. Elm was talking with Officer Jenny.

"... and when I turned back the pokeball was gone and I saw a black clad figure escaping out the window so I called you right away." The professor said.

"We saw the thief." Travis said, "Ethan battled him."

The officer and professor turned to look at the teens, "His name is Silver Sakki, I beat him and got Flora back."

"I see. Can I have a description of this boy?" Jenny asked.

Ethan nodded and described Silver to the officer.

"Alright, I'll notify the other city's officers to keep an eye out for him. If he comes back please don't hesitate to call." Jenny said, "We're going to head to Cherrygrove and try to track him." She left with the other two officers.

"Here you go." Ethan handed Prof. Elm Flora's pokeball.

"Dad, we were talking and if you don't mind I think Lyra could use Flora on her team." Travis said, "She needs a support type pokemon."

Prof. Elm nodded and handed the ball to Lyra, "Of course, I planned to give her to one of you after all." He then turned to a machine in the corner, "Feel free to use that machine to heal your pokemon by the way. Travis should know how to use it."

Ethan placed three of his pokeballs on the machine, and Lyra put Flora's. Travis went and hit a button, activating the machine.

"It should take around a half hour." Travis said. "I'm going to see my mom, make sure she isn't too mad." He said, "Dad I'll be back." He released Cynder and jogged off.

"So, did you end up getting to Mr. Pokemon's house?" Elm asked Lyra and Ethan, "I know Travis didn't go with you. He told me as much."

Lyra took the pokemon egg from her bag, it was white with blue and red triangles.

Elm took it, eyes wide, "I've never seen this kind of egg before, it resembles those two… no it couldn't be!" Elm was bewildered, "I'll take this for screening, you two should go see your parents."

Ethan nodded, "I'll be back for my pokemon in a little while."

"Same here." Lyra said. The two went home.

Travis walked into his house, Cynder at his feet. "Mom?" He shouted into the house. He saw his mom's Wobbuffet -Tuntun- standing by the back door.

He walked slowly towards the back door. He saw his mother, a woman with long black hair and hazel eyes, standing beside a pond with her Blastoise -Shellshock. Curled beside her was Phloze, Cynder's mother. Cynder flamed up and ran to his mother, cuddling the large weasel pokemon.

Mrs. Elm turned around, "Travis…" She said, "I'm sorry. I've been hard on you about becoming a trainer, but it's only because I love you."

"I know mom, I'm sorry too I shouldn't have run off without talking to you first. But I'm gonna head out again soon." Travis said. His mother hugged him.

"I know."

* * *

 _Yay! Silver has been introduced and Emma is now in Johto. I'm taking ideas for Emma's pokemon, as of now I've only decided on three, all of which appeared in this chapter. Though if anyone has an idea that I think is better I don't mind replacing a pokemon._

 _Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Leave a review!_


End file.
